blhxfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
20 February 2020 I. New Content: * New Events: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/20 - 3/18, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Call to Arms: Northern Front - Phase I - 2/20 - 2/26 (UTC-7) **** Phoenix, Portland, South Dakota, and Enterprise will gain additional EXP form sorties, and can be used during Phase 2 of the event to complete special mission and earn Training Pts. **** Phase II will be available from 2/27 - 3-18 (UTC-7) ** Available for a limited-time between 2/20 - 3/5, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Z23's Picture Report **** Complete all the drawings to earn Z23's special Kinokuniya skin: The Eyecatch in the Rye? * New Retrofits: ** Permanently available: *** Yuugure *** Shigure * New Skin: ** Available from a limited-time event (Z23's Picture Report) between 2/20 - 3/5, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Z23 - The Eyecatch in the Rye? * CV Ship Updates: ** Halsey Powell - Momokawa Rika ** Biloxi - Komatsu Kaoru ** Uranami - Komatsu Kaoru * CV Skin Updates: ** Halsey Powell - Spring's Lucky Star - Momokawa Rika ** Biloxi - Dapper Ganstress - Komatsu Kaoru ** Ning Hai - Springtime Sojourn - Miyake Marie ** Uranami - Snow Vanguard - Komatsu Kaoru II. Reminders * Friendly Reminders: ** During maintenance, do not delete your game. ** During maintenance, you cannot play the game. ** Please quit the game before the maintenance begins. ** The duration of the maintenance will be adjusted according to the progress of the patch. III. Maintenance Compensation * 1500 x * 2000 x IV. Target: * Accounts created before 2/20/2020, 12:00 A.M. (UTC-7) 13 February 2020 I. New Content * New Events: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Passionate Polaris (During the event, play event SP stages to collect "Polaris Emblem" points to earn special rewards.) **** Play "Passion Fes" mini-game, raise "Performance Power" to earn the limited character, Sheffield µ **** During the event, collect Polaris Emblem to earn Javelin's new limited outfit - Energetic Idol @ 120% Motivation! **** Complete 7 days' worth of events to earn Fubuki's limited outfit - Fubuki Halation! (2 event missions will unlock every day until 2/19.) ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Heritage Teahouse (During the event, log in to earn limited furniture and special rewards.) *** Dreamy Memento (During the event, log in to earn Valentine's Day furniture) ** Available for a limited-time between 2/14 - 2/19, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Valentine's Day Mail (During the event, log in to receive special Valentine's Day gift from Commanders' secretary ship.) ***# The mail will be sent by the secretary ship assigned to the leftmost slot; to receive the mail Commanders need to reach LV15. ***# Akashi will be sending the mail instead if an collab event ships were set as the current secretary ships. * System Optimization: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/19, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Naval Curry (Dorm food) changes to valentine's Chocolates * New Characters: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Gascogne µ *** Akagi µ *** Cleveland µ *** Admiral Hipper µ *** Sheffield µ * New Skins: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Javelin - Energetic Idol @120% Motivation! *** Fubuki - Fubuki Halation! *** Nagatsuki - Dangerous Kitty Maid? *** Uranami - Snow Vanguard *** Ayanami - Low-Key Idol @Confused *** Z23 - Serious Idol @Acting Manager?! *** Laffey - Bunny Idol @Unmotivated *** Eldridge - Kitty Idol? (L2D) *** Ping Hai - Dragon Sisters! -P (L2D) *** Ning Hai - Dragon Sisters! -N (L2D) *** Admiral Graf Spee - Tekkestsu Kawaii (L2D) *** Aurora - Heritage of Yu City (L2D) ** Azur Lane animation Blu-ray Vol 3 purchase bonus skin: *** Javelin - Operation: Pillow Fight! * Rerun Skins: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Fusou - Perfect Partner? * New Furniture: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Passionate Live! ** Available for a limited-time between 2/15 - 3/14, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Dreamy Memento * New Items in Shop: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Limited Build Supplies (1 purchase limit) *** Limited Strategic Supplies (5 purchase limit) *** Decor Tokens Pack (2 purchase limit) *** Promise Crate (1 purchase limit) * New Gear Skin Box: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Gear Skin Box (Polaris) * CV Ship Update: ** Cleveland µ - Horigome Saya ** Admiral Hipper µ - Yamaoka Yuri ** Gascogne µ - Komatsu Mikako ** Sheffield µ - Kohara Konomi ** Akagi µ - Nakahara Mai * CV Skin Update: ** Nagatsuki - Dangerous Kitty Maid? - Ousaki Chiyo ** Ning Hai - Dragon Sisters! -N - Miyake Marie ** Ping Hai - Dragon Sisters! -P - Kuno Misaki * JUUSTAGRAM: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/13 - 2/26, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** New content added (Polaris) II. Reminders * Friendly Reminders: ** During maintenance, do not delete your game. ** During maintenance, you cannot play the game. ** Please quit the game before the maintenance begins. ** The duration of the maintenance will be adjusted according to the progress of the patch. III. Maintenance Compensation * 2500 x * 3000 x IV. Target: * Accounts created before 2/13/2020, 12:00 A.M. (UTC-7) 06 February 2020 I. New Content * New Events: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/6 - 2/19, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Lantern Festival (During the event's time period, play quiz game to earn rewards) * Construction Pool Update: ** The following characters are now permanently available: *** Southampton - Light Pool Construction *** Kiyonami - Light Pool Construction * New Skins: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/6 - 2/19, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Acasta - Lights of the Lantern Festival * JUUSTAGRAM: ** Available for a limited-time between 2/6 - 2/19, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** New content added II. Reminders * Event Reminders: ** The following events will be unavailable after 2/5, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Spring Festival **** Manjuu Tower **** Empery Monopoly **** Drawing Book **** Fu Shun's Great Adventure **** Manjuu Resort **** Spring Festival Sweets *** Fight On, Royal Maids! (Rewards are available to collect till 2/12/2020, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) * Furniture Reminder: ** The following furniture will be unavailable after 2/5, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Festive Reunion! *** Year of the Boar * Items in Shop Reminder: ** The following furniture will be unavailable after 2/5, 11:59 P.M. (UTC-7) *** Lunar New Year Lucky Bag(2020) *** Lunar New Year Lucky Bag(2019) *** limited Strategic Supplies *** Limited Build Supplies *** decor Tokens Pack * Friendly Reminders: ** During maintenance, do not delete your game. ** During maintenance, you cannot play the game. ** Please quit the game before the maintenance begins. ** The duration of the maintenance will be adjusted according to the progress of the patch. III. Maintenance Compensation * 1500 x * 2000 x IV. Target: * Accounts created before 2/6/2020, 12:00 A.M. (UTC-7) Previous Updates Updates 2019 Updates 2018 Category:Updates